food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Follow
Description Recalling the words of Tiramisu, you cannot put your mind at ease. 2nd Day of Clear Skies Characters Master Attendant, Rice, Ichi, Tiramisu, (Olivia) Story It's been two days since signing the contract with the Light Kingdom merchant. Today, Master Attendant is back at the restaurant again, preparing to send out the first batch of meals. Master Attendant finishes up the breakfast shift and is now taking care of the restaurant with Rice. This is one of those rare quiet moments in a day of work. Rice has reduced the workload by a whole lot. Master Attendant often helps her with her speech. She's steadily growing up. Even so, Master Attendant seems a little disturbed. In this quiet space, maybe it's a good opportunity to start a conversation. Master Attendant - Today's batch of takeouts have all been delivered? Rice - Yes, it's done! And the merchant has started preparing the building materials. Master Attendant - I guess that means we just have to wait for the materials and then we can get started. Fair enough. Rice - That's great, Master Attendant ~ The conversation trailed off. Rice continued to work around the kitchen, cleaning up. Looking at her back and thinking of the conversation with Tiramisu two days ago, Master Attendant has so much to say. Master Attendant - Say, Rice? Rice - Yes? What is it? Master Attendant - Do you know what "subjective thinking" is? Rice - Thinking? Or course, that is about accompanying you and doing my best to assist you! Master Attendant - So kind of you to say that, but is there anything else to it? Rice - Isn't it just the way to follow the terms of the contract? Master Attendant - So, that's not quite the same. The idea I am talking about is something that is not bound by contracts, hmm ...... Master Attendant always felt that he understood Tiramisu's meaning, but he had a difficult time expressing it to Rice. Her eyes glittering, Rice seemed lost in thought. Rice - Putting the contract aside from subjective thinking, putting the contract aside, thinking... eh...? Ichi - Morning Master Attendant ~ I heard at the door steps you guys are doing some thinking. What's up? Master Attendant - ... Did you realize you're late? Ichi - I know; I overslept. I'm sorry. So... what are you guys talking about? Master Attendant - Nothing much. I wanted to know if Rice understands the concept of 'subjective thinking', but I'm having trouble trying to explain it to her. Ichi - You want a Food Soul to have its own ideas? That sort of thinking? That's something you don't hear everyday. Master Attendant - Don't you think it's important? Ichi - Hahaha! Rice, what do you want to do the most? Rice - Of course, it is accompanying Master Attendant, and doing my best to assist Master Attendant! Ichi - See, isn't it enough? Master Attendant - That's not what I meant! Ahh~ forget it... it's impossible to explain. Tiramisu~ Master Master Attendant! Master Attendant - Tiramisu? What happened? Tiramisu ~ Haven't you heard? It's the boss of the building material company... Master Attendant - What happened? Tiramisu - This is the letter Master Olivia received. Have a look. Master Attendant = The person they sent to puck up the building materials was attacked by a Fallen Angel? Tiramisu Yes``` it also says that the delivery person was accompanied by Food Souls, but after the attack all of them were gone! Ichi - Gone? This sounds like a mess created by that freak in the black robe! Master Attendant - The stranger from the forest? If so, we need to go find out what he's up to. Master Attendant - Tiramisu, please tell Madam Olivia what we're going. Ichi, let's go. Rice - That... I want to go along, too! While everyone is getting ready to set off, Rice suddenly stands up, determination in her eyes. Master Attendant - Rice, it's too dangerous for you to do. Please stay and look after the restaurant. Rice- Master Attendant, as a food Soul, I can't accept staying behind while you risk your lives! Rice - If I can't stay by your side, I lose the purpose of existing. So, please! Master Attendant - But... Ichi - Just let her come! It's her idea! Master Attendant - ......! Rice, is this idea of yours based on our contract? Rice - Yes! Master Attendant - All right, but listen to me. If you are in danger, you need to protect yourself more than me or anybody else. Got it? Rice - Yes! Category:Main Storyline